nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian 28/ bard 2/ red dragon disciple 10
This player character build (barbarian 28/ bard 2/ red dragon disciple 10) is designed to be a hard-hitter, with nearly the maximum possible strength (for a non-polymorphed player character) and full base attack. It is also able to withstand punishment from casters and hard-hitting monsters, as most levels have 12-sided hit dice, and received damage is often mitigated by epic barbarian damage reduction or immunity to fire. Weaknesses include low reflex and will saves, but when saving against spells, this character will receive a +9 bonus from spellcraft. Basics Race: half-orc Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 20 (42) * Dexterity: 8 * Constitution: 14 (16) * Wisdom: 8 * Intelligence: 12 (14) * Charisma: 8 (10) Alignment: any non-lawful Level progression Classes by character level * 1–20: barbarian * 21: bard * 22–31: red dragon disciple * 32–39: barbarian * 40: bard Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. General feats by character level * 1: weapon focus (longsword) * 3: blind fight * 6: armor proficiency (heavy) * 9: improved critical (longsword) * 12: power attack * 15: cleave * 18: great cleave * 21: armor skin * 24: epic weapon focus (longsword) * 27: epic prowess * 30: great strength I * 33: great strength II * 36: great strength III * 39: great strength IV Barbarian epic bonus feats by character level (barbarian level in parentheses) * 35 (24): thundering rage * 39 (28): terrifying rage Skills This build receives 205 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * lore 8 (at level 21 to gain red dragon disciple) * intimidate 25 (at level 39 to gain terrifying rage) class skill for only barbarian The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 43 (59) * spellcraft 43 (45) class skill for only bard and red dragon disciple * taunt 43 (43) class skill for only barbarian and bard * tumble 40 (39) class skill for only bard This leaves 3 unused skill points. These should probably go into intimidate to improve the terrifying rage check. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) longsword is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +16: strength modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) 50 AB, for attacks per round of +50/+45/+40/+35 If the character is permitted a sword with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +61/+56/+51/+46. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +76/+71/+66/+61/+76. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +3: tower shield base AC * −1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble * +4: red dragon disciple bonus 34 AC, reduced to 32 when in rage. If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield) as well as a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 61 normally, 59 in rage. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 136 normally, 134 in rage. Notes * Any one-handed weapon could be substituted for the longsword in the weapon-specific feats without adversely affecting the build. * The barbarian class is often looked over because barbarian rage counts towards the +12 ability cap. Players using this build may want to look for servers that have modified rage to give an attack bonus if the barbarian is already at the +12 cap for strength. Category:Character builds